No Matter the Enslaved
by Jadeshine
Summary: AU Kagome and her friends are all abolitionists.Problem is, their families aren’t strictly abolitionist families.Nevertheless, when Kagome is forced to get a personal youkai slave, guess who he is? KagXInu
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know this sounds generic, which it kind of is, but all stories are different, no matter how alike the plotlines may seem. Unless it's outright plagiarized, then they would be exactly alike. Anyway here we go.**

**Full summary: AU Kagome and her friends are all abolitionists. Problem is, their families aren't strictly abolitionist families. They belong to families who are considered more like "kind slave owners". Nevertheless, when Kagome is forced to get a personal youkai slave of her own, she gets a good idea. Why not rescue as many slaves as possible from the cruel treatment at the slavery training centers? Guess who Kagome rescues? InuxKag MirxSan Mentions mature themes.**

"Mom!!! I can't get a personal slave! I'm the leader of an abolitionist group!! How am I supposed to explain _that_ to _them_?!?!" Kagome shouted, outraged at being demanded to get a personal slave. 

"Why not? It's not like we give them a bad home! You can be in charge of it, so what kind of life it lives is up to you." her mother told her.

"But it shouldn't be up to me! They should control the quality of their lives! It might be happier here but…" Kagome stopped shouting abruptly as she was struck with a thought.

'I can save him/her from those horrible centers they live at now. And once we get a law made that frees slaves, I can just set him/her free with the rest of the slaves on our estate.' she thought.

"Fine, I'll get a personal slave, but only because I've thought up a new program for our organization." Kagome told her mother defiantly.

Her mother gave her an indulgent smile and replied, "Alright sweetie. I'll tell the chauffeur to wait out front."

Kagome fought the urge to scream. She was going to do something she knew was wrong by going to a place that shouldn't exist to buy something that shouldn't be able to be purchased from an institution that had no place in a civilized society.

Instead of losing her sanity over what she was doing, she just strengthened her resolve. It would take the steaming hot hell out of someone's life, so that helped her feel a bit more justified about it.

Kagome got her purse and stiffly walked out the door. The chauffeur was waiting in the car. She got in and went to the place she despised the most.

Kagome walked into the Slave Training Center with a sour expression on her face. When the smiling attendant at the front desk saw her, her smile faltered for a few moments before she hastily plastered it back onto her face.

"Can I help you miss?" the attendant asked in a helpful voice.

Kagome didn't trust herself not to give this woman a really dirty look along with a piece of her mind, so she looked downwards, clenched her teeth and told her, "I'm here to buy a personal slave."

"Okay, I'll get someone to escort to you to the display area." The attendant picked up a phone and said, "Mark, someone's here to buy a personal slave."

After a few moments of waiting, a tough looking escort holding papers came and showed her to an elevator. They got in and pushed a button. When the humming and moving stopped, the doors slid open to reveal an unpleasant dimly lit room that smelled bad with cells lining the walls.

"Go pick one. I have all their papers here." Mark said.

Again not trusting her mouth to say anything near appropriate to this man, Kagome simply walked around the walls, examining the demons inside the cells. As she passed, some of the demons eyed her interestedly or hungrily. Others seemed to be drowning in misery too much to notice her. One gave her a glare. She stopped at his cell, and looked back at him with interest.

He had white hair, although he appeared to be young, possibly around her age, and white triangular ears sticking out of the top of his head. His eyes were a beautiful shade of gold. He wore a ragged pair of red pants with no shirt.

"What about him?" she asked.

The guard walked up and shuffled through his papers while saying, "He's a hanyou. A half breed. That mutt is only good for one thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome demanded, sounding as if she took offence to the comment.

"Take a look for yourself. Here's his stat sheet." Mark replied with a chuckle.

Kagome took the paper the man had handed her and read it out loud. "Obedience: 5. Attitude: 2. Temper: 3. Subservience: 1. People Skills: 3. Cooking Skills: 1. _Bed skills: 10?!_"

"See? Only good for one thing." Mark told her.

"That's just horrible! How could you force someone to do _that_?! How would you feel if you were him?" Kagome demanded. She glanced at the hanyou, and instead of looking angry with her, he looked embarrassed and angry with the back wall of his cell.

"Well, you want him or not? I'm not the person to complain to." Mark told her.

"Fine, I'll take him. Just give me whatever forms I need so I can leave this place!" Kagome said angrily. He handed her forms to sign, and after she had signed them, he gave her papers full of information on her new slave.

Mark then picked up a pair of shackles and a collar with a chain that were hanging on the wall. He unlocked the hanyou's cell and when he stepped forward, Mark put the shackles on his wrists and the collar around his neck. He handed the key and the end of the leash to Kagome and she took them with a frown. Instead of dragging him on a leash like the devil was chasing behind them (after hearing the man's opinion of what the hanyou was good for), she decided it would be nicer to grab his clawed hand and drag him like they were being followed by a man with a chainsaw.

They took the elevator up again and marched up to the lady at the front desk. "Can I pay for him so we can leave?" Kagome asked.

"Can't wait to get it home and try it out?" the woman joked with her.

Kagome gave her an "I am not amused" look. "Tell me how much he is."

"Sure. He comes to the total of…$200." the woman told her.

Kagome pulled her wallet out and counted out the right amount of bills, gave them to her before pulling the hanyou out to the car waiting in the parking lot.

After a long car ride filled with silence since Kagome was just shaking her head and muttering angrily like an insane person, and since the hanyou couldn't speak directly to his master without a good reason, they arrived at Kagome's house.

Kagome watched the hanyou's eyes widen. "Come on, once we get inside, we can actually get you settled so we can talk."

He followed close enough behind her so that the chain leash in her hand was slack. They walked into the entry hall where Kagome used her key to take the shackles off him. Then she took the leash off his collar.

But when she tried to take the collar off… "Why can't I open it?!"

"Once it's on, only someone at the center can take it off. And that means you have to return me to get it off." the hanyou informed her.

"Well since I'm not returning you, I guess you'll just have to deal with it. Come on, let's go upstairs." Kagome said as she took his hand and led him up the stairs.

She walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a door. "That place didn't look too clean, so you might want to take a bath. Go take your bath, and I'll bring you some clean clothes, okay?"

"Yes mistress." the hanyou replied. He started to open the door and go in until…

"Hey. What's your name?" Kagome asked him before she turned to leave.

"Inuyasha mistress." Inuyasha told her.

"You can call me Kagome. Cut the 'mistress' crap, okay?" Kagome told him.

"Yes Kagome." Inuyasha answered.

"Don't-Nevermind. We'll discuss things when I get back with your clothes. _Please_ stay in the bathtub so we can avoid awkward moments, okay?" Kagome pleaded.

"Yes Kagome." Inuyasha said dully.

He walked into the bathroom and ran some hot water. While the tub was filling, he wondered what was going on.

'Why is she acting so strange? Why does she want me to take a bath? I guess she doesn't want to sleep with a guy who's dirty.' Inuyasha concluded. The only reason anyone had ever bought him was so that he could be their bed slave. Inuyasha hated his job and was very ashamed.

'I wonder what the poor guy's been through. If his bed skills are ten…that must be terrible. I think I would kill myself first.' Kagome thought.

She searched for some suitable clothes for Inuyasha to wear. When she found some, she walked back to the bathroom. She put her ear to the door. Hearing the sounds of someone moving in the water, she decided it was safe to come in. She knocked on the door and said, "I'm coming in Inuyasha. Make sure you're covered."

She opened the door and walked in. Inuyasha turned around, and she chanced a look at the bathtub. Bad idea. The water was still very clear and easily seen through. Blushing, Kagome quickly turned her head away and asked, "Inuyasha, did you use soap and shampoo? The bath water is too clear for you to have used much."

"Mistres-I mean Kagome didn't say that I could use any. Slaves can't take or use anything of their masters without permission or they will suffer severe punishment." Inuyasha informed her.

"No you won't. I'm not going to punish you while you're here." Kagome assured him.

"But Mis-Kagome, even if you don't punish me the collar will." Inuyasha told her.

"_What?!?!_ They control you after you leave that stupid place?!" Kagome asked him with disbelief. Inuyasha nodded. "Well Inuyasha, you can use all the soap and shampoo you want to. I'll get you some." Kagome said, walking over to the rack of soaps and lotions and shampoos and conditioners. "And you can use anything you need to in the future, okay?"

She picked out a few bottles for him to use and set them next to him and went to get a towel and the clothes and set them at the edge of the tub. Then she turned her back to him, sat down, and said, "Okay, I'm going to stay in here because we need to talk."

Who the hell talks with their slaves? What's her deal? Is she trying to trick me or something? Inuyasha wondered.

"Take all the time you want, and when you're done and all dried and completely dressed, tell me so I can turn around. Okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yes Kagome." Inuyasha responded with the enthusiasm of a rock.

"That's the first thing we need to talk about. You need to develop a personality stat. Your stat sheet here says that you have Obedience: 5. Attitude: 2. Temper: 3. So previously you must have thought independently. But now you act like a mindless drone."

"I try to behave for the first day so I don't get sent straight back to the hell hole." Inuyasha informed her, his voice starting to gain a tone of arrogance.

"That makes sense. Well, I'm not taking you back. You're going to help me and my abolition group, okay?" she asked.

"You're an abolitionist? What kind of crappy abolitionist goes out and buys a bed slave?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Ugh. My mom said I had to go and buy a personal slave, so I figured I could use it to my advantage. I bought you as a part of my new 'Slave Rescue' program. We'll go and buy as many slaves as possible from the slave training centers so they don't have to live in misery until we manage to get a law passed that frees all slaves." Kagome explained, trying not to yell from his comment.

"Hmm. I guess that makes sense. But what kind of mother sends her daughter out to buy a personal slave?!" Inuyasha wondered.

"Well, she just said I should get a personal slave. She didn't say why. What's particularly bad about personal slaves as opposed to the other varieties?" Kagome asked curiously.

"A personal slave has to attend to _all_ their master's needs. So there are very few personal slaves that aren't also trained to be bed slaves." Inuyasha informed her.

"_What?!_ So you're trying to tell me that my mother knew that all along?!" Kagome demanded.

"She's a slave owner, isn't she? What slave owner doesn't know about all the different types of slaves?" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome began to twitch. She calmed down for a moment to say, "Will you excuse me for a minute? I have to set loose my violent explosive temper on my mother. I'll be right back."

**Mrs. Higurashi is in big trouble now. But not as much as Kagome will be in when she calls Sango to tell her about Inuyasha! So tell me your opinions! Is this an incredibly generic fic that is decent, good, or bad? Feedback would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know this sounds generic, which it kind of is, but all stories are different, no matter how alike the plotlines may seem. Unless it's outright plagiarized, then they would be exactly alike. Anyway here we go.**

**Full summary: AU Kagome and her friends are all abolitionists. Problem is, their families aren't strictly abolitionist families. They belong to families who are considered more like "kind slave owners". Nevertheless, when Kagome is forced to get a personal youkai slave of her own, she gets a good idea. Why not rescue as many slaves as possible from the cruel treatment at the slavery training centers? Guess who Kagome rescues? InuxKag MirxSan Mentions mature themes.**

(-)

Inuyasha could hear shouts coming from downstairs. His new mistress must have really blown a gasket when she heard what kind of slave she had bought. No doubt he would be sent back to be traded in for a less obscene slave, but at least he got a hot bath with real soap and shampoo. 

"Did you know?!" he heard his mistress demand.

"Well, I did know that many personal slaves are also trained bed slaves, but I assumed you would steer clear of those. And you're telling me that you've bought one of the best trained bed slaves home with you." her mother replied.

"At least he won't be used like _that_ here! And…wait, don't you have a personal slave?!" his mistress realized.

"Well…yes but I don't do that with him…every night." her mother told her a bit reluctantly.

Her reluctance was sensible, considering the following explosion from her daughter. "How can you treat him like an object, to be used as you please?! I thought you were better than _that_! I thought you understood that they were people with emotions and opinions!" his mistress screamed.

"I don't treat him like an object! You know that he and I are very friendly with each other." her mother reminded her.

"But I didn't know that translated into 'friends with benefits'! I just thought that he was your best friend or something." his mistress said uncomfortably.

"He is. Your father used to be my best friend, but after he passed on…once you have _that_ kind of relationship with a boy, you'll understand the kind of loneliness that comes when they aren't with you. And it's not like it's non-consensual. We have an understanding." her mother informed his mistress.

"Mom, I'm getting some disturbing images here and I'd like them to go…wait, are you saying that you two are…in love?" his mistress wondered in a softer tone.

At this, Inuyasha's ears perked up. Love between a master and their bed slave was not unheard of, but neither was it often heard of. Due to the usually non-consensual nature of that relationship, most bed slaves despised their masters.

"Our relationship has been at that point for a while now. Haven't you wondered why I'm so supportive of your abolitionism considering how many slaves we care for? I want their freedom as much as you do. I just wasn't sure how to tell you about my relationship. I figured you would find out by hearing something some night, making things very awkward, so this is a bit better." her mother said consolingly.

"Oh." his mistress sounded a bit dazed. "My coping mechanism is on the fritz, and I need to go now."

"Will you be alright sweetie? I hope this wasn't distressing for you." his mistress' mother said in a concerned voice.

"No, not at all." his mistress was still sounding dazed, and Inuyasha doubted that her brain had even registered that what she had just said was a lie. He could hear her beginning to walk away from her mother.

"Oh, and sweetie? Your slave should probably sleep in your bed. I obviously trust your judgement and if he is a bed slave then that will be what he's accustomed to." her mother informed her.

'Ha! Maybe in kind houses like this, but I was lucky if I got to sleep _under_ the bed in my mistress' room at my old owner's homes!' Inuyasha thought. But if they were offering him a bed to sleep in, he wasn't going to tell them that.

His mistress was outside the door and she knocked. He confirmed that he was in the bathtub still and she came in and closed the door behind her. The expression on her face was a dazed one that matched the dazed tone she had spoken to her mother in.

"So for all your freedom and equal rights talk, you don't think slaves should marry or fall in love with their masters?" Inuyasha asked with a smug tone.

"What? Oh, that's not what's bothering me. I'm just trying to rearrange my reality so I understand how long they've been together. I mean, how long could I have missed this? Isn't love supposed to make you giddy and therefore is hard to hide?" Kagome asked him.

"There are different degrees and types of love. You can't always be certain what kind of love you're in, or how someone loves you. It's not straightforward like that." Inuyasha informed her.

"You sound like you have lots of experience." Kagome said with surprise.

"No…it's something my mother told me before she died." Inuyasha replied quietly.

"Oh. Was your mother the human or the demon? I mean, if you're a hanyou, she must be one or the other. So which was she?" Kagome asked him.

"She was human. My father was…well, he was her personal servant. But after she was found to be pregnant with me, her castle discovered that it was purposeful and that she had wanted to bear my father's child because they were in love. So they tried to kill my father, and me before I had the chance to be born. My mother ordered my father to take her and leave so they could hide together in safety. No one in the castle had more power over him than she did, so no one could stop him. But after I was born, the assassins the castle had sent out finally caught up with my father and managed to slay him. They lost their own lives in the battle though, and my mother got away safely. She raised me in a small village until she died of a sickness. The villagers had the medicine to cure her but refused to give it to her unless she got rid of me. She refused, and so she died. After that they sold me to slave traders. And many masters later, here I am." Inuyasha told her. He started to climb out of the tub. Kagome hurriedly turned around while he dried off and dressed.

"Wow. You've been hated since before you were born. They hated the mere thought of you. How horrible. But you'll have friends now. You can be part of my abolitionist group and we aren't racist, so you'll be accepted." Kagome assured him.

"Hanyous don't get to have friends. I've learned that lesson many times over." Inuyasha replied.

"No, hanyous can have friends. They just might not have too many until racism is less popular." Kagome persisted. She turned around angrily, and luckily he was dressed.

"No, we _can't_." Inuyasha insisted.

"YES, YOU CAN!" Kagome asserted. "And to prove it, we'll be friends from now on." Kagome told him, sealing this promise by hugging him. He stiffened as she put her arms around him, and since he was obviously uncomfortable she quickly released him.

"So we're friends now?" Inuyasha asked, now in an unexplored territory.

"Yes we are. As for living arrangements, you'll live in my room and we can share the bed." Kagome told him, a blush forming on her cheeks. "I obviously don't want to do anything though, so don't get any ideas."

"It's a bit more obvious that you do. I can smell your arousal, so lying won't hide anything."

"Arousal doesn't mean I want to do something, it's more like…I'm excited by the idea." Kagome said angrily, her light blush turning to beet red.

"So you're excited at the thought of having sex with me?" Inuyasha asked mischievously.

"Shut up! Quit being a pervert!" Kagome shouted, her face looking ready to explode.

"It's been centuries since I've teased a virgin." Inuyasha remarked. 'Or been anywhere near one.' he mentally added.

"See, now that you're my friend I can be mad at you. So that's what I'll do." Kagome said, leaving the bathroom.

"Hey, wait you can't leave! I don't have any thing to do." Inuyasha protested, following her down the hallway. It was a flimsy excuse for her to stay, but he knew that without her he would be lonely. She was now his only friend.

"I have to call Sango and get her furious rage over with." Kagome told him.

"And why did you incur her wrath?" Inuyasha asked.

"I went and bought you. Now please give me some privacy." Kagome requested. She went into her room and closed the door behind her. He sat by the door and listened.

(-)

**Second chapter done. I really need to post this story. Review if you want.**


End file.
